Eve of the Seven Suns
by parodized
Summary: Is love enough to save a life?
1. Prologue: Fiore's Princess

Disclaimer: Characters and Places are not made by me, they belong to their rightful owner, Hiro Mashima. Facts and event are mine unless stated otherwise.

* * *

_In a world where magic is considered a legend and war a political status, strived two powerful nations that controlled the continent._

* * *

**Eve of the Seven Suns**

Prologue: Fiore's Princess

**Crocus, Fiore**

"Your Highness, a man named Natsu Dragneel wishes to have an audience with you."

Hisui looked at the guard before her and nodded. With a wave of her hand, she told him, "Open the doors, I permit the man to speak." The man nodded and hurried to the large doors of the throne room, fully opening them, and let the waiting man outside enter. A man not older than twenty came in, his tousled pink hair bouncing up and down as he walked to the front of the room where his highness sat.

"Good day, milady." Natsu kneeled down in respect and bowed. Once done, he raised his head, still down on his knee and spoke, " I apologize for coming over in such a short notice but I wish to speak to you as soon as possible regarding some … pressing matters." the young man stood up straight and waited for the princess to speak.

Hisui placed her head in her palm and sighed. It was a long day, many of her subjects had come in to pay respect while some came to offer her their recent harvests. She had been waiting for Natsu to come visit but now that he's here, she wished for her people once more. A large crowd of ignorant yet innocent people was better than a single assassin.

Seeing as the princess has not spoken yet, Natsu took it upon himself to start the conversation and offered to take her on a walk outside the courtyard. "The weather outside seems fair, no?" he asked her. Hisui understood him perfectly. A walk was never associated with him unless there was something important to talk about; it would only be a waste of his time. The young man noted the stress in her eyes as she looked outside the window then to him, "Yes, it would seem so." she pulled her head away from her palm and sat back on her seat. "The skies seem peaceful, as if ignorant to the turmoil my country is facing. Are you aware of this, Natsu?" she asked him. The man looked at her with such intensity that she failed to keep her composure at bay.

"Is that a rhetorical question, princess? Or should I entertain you and answer no?"

"No need." she smiled, "You are already entertaining as you are." There was a short pause after that until Princess Hisui pushed herself off the throne and dusted the invisible dust off her gown. "Is that walk to the courtyard still on hand, or has it expired already?" She stepped down carefully, her hands grabbing her gown, and landed perfectly on the floor. She faced Natsu with an equal intense expression for a moment before walking ahead.

"Hurry up, a princess is not to be made waiting."

The two walked quietly along the hallways that led outside to the palace gardens. Natsu didn't bother greeting the maids and servants that bowed as they passed, he held a status in the ranks enough to ignore them.

"A serious man you are, Natsu. Are you not worried of your reputation?" Hisui teased, her eyes gleaming with amusement. "A man at your age should be flattered as each lady gives her respect."

"I'm not that much of an idiot to think that it was me they were paying respects. I am only a peasant in their eyes."

"And you are?" the princess asked him, "Do you not hold a high position in my army?"

"A position hidden in the ranks," Natsu answered simply. His eyes followed the bushes that led to a maze near the fountains. "It's like asking if there's an invisible chair, princess. You need to be seen to be recognized. I've been here for many times yet none of your subjects recognize me."

"Is that a complaint I hear? Is Natsu Dragneel complaining on being ignored?" Hisui laughed. The thought of him complaining sounded rather odd in her ears though if she were younger she would've believed it.

"Hardly," he scoffed, "I find it more comfortable this way. Ah, you really like being the one needed aren't you. If I'm not mistaken you were the one who called for me."

"I take precaution on everything I do, Natsu. Calling you is one of them. I'd rather not raise suspicions whenever you're here. Keep in mind that there are some who know you. Not all think of you as a peasant –others fear you."

"It's not my problem."

Hisui hummed in response, her eyes now blank as they approached the maze. They paused for a while to greet the royal guards that were making their daily rounds around the castle. Once over, they went inside the arched entrance of the maze and headed straight to the center where a small gazebo was hidden. As they walked to their preferred place, Hisui looked over to Natsu and decided that they were far enough from prying ears and that it was now safe for a conversation.

"Have you heard Natsu?" she asked him, not bothering to stop as she knew he was listening. "The Pergrandians have acquired a new vessel at their disposal. Have you heard of a certain guild called Sabertooth?" Natsu nodded.

"I have," answered her, "in fact, I've fought with one, two actually, if you consider a cat a warrior." the princess raised her brow at this and hummed, "How come I don't know this?"

"You are not the king to be said such things, Hisui. We both know that."

The two finally turned to the left of an intersection where the gazebo was. Natsu let the Hisui enter first and followed suit, taking off his boots as he sat cross-legged on one of its ledges. Hisui on the other hand took her seat on one of the benches inside.

"I apologize then. I'm not the king for you to place your loyalty on." her words were filled with spite as she said it yet Natsu was still passive, "My father's condition has gradually grown worse over the past years, enough to render him motionless at times. I have no choice but to fill in his spot for the time being. Sorry for the inconvenience."

"None taken," Natsu said. He stretched his left leg, now dangling it over the edge and sat his back on the column nearest to him. "Let's continue. About Sabertooth, I heard their numbers are not much. But when it comes to their fighting strength, they're enough to wipe out Enca's army."

"So are we. Enca's military power was never to fear with from the start." she joked, "This isn't what bothers me though. After seven years of inactivity, the Pergrande Kingdom has again started to move. Reliable sources tell me of a power that they have been hiding since the beginning of the war, a weapon that could probably put an end to this with us on the receiving side." Hisui laced her fingers together and placed it on top of her knees.

"I fear for my country's safety," she said, worry evident in her voice. "I'm not as adept as my father in terms of war but I know enough, from the statuses given to me that we will lose this time." Hisui looked at Natsu and sighed, "I have no more people to turn to but you."

"And what makes you say that?"

"Are you not an orphan taken in by my father?" Natsu's lips were pressed into a firm line, usually, when Hisui pulled this reason in the argument, the matter on hand was very grave.

"Yes, but he gave me to Fairy Tail."

"And what has Fairy Tail, our strongest faction, done to you? Are you not one of the strongest in the army? Save for Erza of course, she's just a demon." The princess stood up and walked towards Natsu. "For once Natsu, I ask for your loyalty. What I will tell you requires your utmost silence and it would really be helpful if I know you will not double cross me."

"Very well then," he said. The pinkette jumped off the ledge and knelt down before the princess. "I, Natsu Dragneel, swear my loyalty not only to the king but to those who bears his name as the ruler of this kingdom."

"Good, now, I will not repeat myself. I need your undivided attention as I tell you this." she paused when Natsu nodded, his eyes firing with determination. "Before I start with the exact details, I'll tell you first who's designated where. Fairy Tail is an independent group of fighters sworn to protect the kingdom of Fiore, you're a member there so I expect you know this. Each member is equivalent to fifteen regular royal guards, however, some are much stronger. Erza for example, her strength is equivalent to fifty guards while you and Gray are both thirty-five.

"It's a no brainer that most of you are squad leaders or front line fighters. Some may be in the side lines but that's because their specialty lies there. Both Freed and Levy are in the intelligence department because that's where they fit most, given their intellect. Wendy is in the medical department since her knowledge on medicine is greater than the others. I have Juvia at the sea because water is her specialty. Gray is near the northern borders of Fiore where the landscape is covered with snow, he knows the terrain there since that's where he trained and no one's better in the cold than him. We've allied with Iceberg and they gave us the permission to plant some military bases there near their border, it'll give us an advantage. I'll have Gray transferred there once we've settled the agreements."

"Where do I go in here—"

"That's what I was about to talk to you next. I won't be having you anywhere that involves fighting." Hisui answered. She noticed the confusion in Natsu's eyes. "I have a different job for you. Now here's what I got from my sources. The Pergrande Kingdom has a family that they have been protecting for the past years –a few years after the war started. From what they said, this family has a daughter that has a weird power that controls rift of spaces that only she is capable of doing. Weird, I know. But if what they said was true and that the Pergrande Kingdom has been protecting them for a long time, then I won't risk any more chances. I won't let this country lose, we are already small compared to them and I won't let us fall lower."

Natsu had his head low, his bangs hiding his eyes. He never expected to be left out of the war; it's what he trained for. Seven years of silence and he's left out once the war resumes. It seemed unfair on his part. He was one of the strongest and yet he wouldn't be participating in the actual battle.

"Don't misunderstand Natsu, you will play a different but much more important role in this battle."

"What's the difference?"

"Very large." Hisui looked at him in the eyes and demanded his total attention. "Ten days from now, the Pergrande Kingdom will have a meeting with Bosco's representatives near Stella's borders to arrange some alliance. They will do this in secret to avoid suspicion, probably from Iceberg. They know of our alliance, I don't know how but they intend to do the same way that we did with Iceberg. I want you to intercept their meeting and replace one of their guards. Kill them or whatever, it's up to you. Travel back to their kingdom and kidnap that special girl they're protecting. Make it discreet though, I don't want a fleet of warships at my doorstep."

"And how will I do that?" Natsu asked, satisfied with the mission given to him.

"Think about it yourself, I'm not the assassin-slash-spy here." Hisui paused for a moment, her finger pointed to the air silently telling Natsu not to speak, "Though I would suggest not kidnapping her by force, maybe letting her trust you and take her away when the time is ripe. We need her as well as much as they do."

"Her features? I need to know what she looks like."

"Slender, blonde, beautiful, same age as you. No one really knows her real name but they do call her 'The Maiden of the Stellar Plane'. I want you to bring her here by any means necessary."

* * *

**Please Read (Really read it):**

Okay, so this story's been playing in my head for some time now and well, I've decided to publish it. This is an AU, therefore the characters will have no magic. Other races such as Vulcans and Exceeds will still be present though, the only thing changed here are the fact that Earthland is magicless and that Sabertooth is located in Pergrande Kingdom. Future characters will be added depending on their proper use to me.

**Each character's personality will not be based on the story's current plot line. **The plot is originally mine with only the FT cast as its characters.


	2. Chapter One: The Maiden

**Chapter One**: The Maiden

**Solas, Pergrande Kingdom**

The sun was shining brightly, casting a large shadow of the castle covering the whole courtyard. A young woman sat quietly on the grass as she played silently with its green blades, twirling them around her finger. Yesterday had been her worst day this week due to her meeting with the King as it left her rather rattled and anxious the following day.

"Anything wrong, Milady?" a voice asked her from behind. She turned around, her long blonde hair following her movement, and narrowed her eyes at the figure before her. "Do me a favor and change your spot, I prefer not to be blinded by the light."

The man nodded walked to the spot before her and sat down, his legs crossed. "Sorry." he said.

Lucy shook her head and smiled at him, "Apology accepted. What brings you here? Did my mother send you?" she asked him, curious. Her eyes followed the stray leaves that danced in the air as the wind passed them and looked back at the man once the leaves disappeared from her sight.

"Yes and no, it was your father." he answered, "After yesterday's meeting, your father asked me to take care of you until the First Sun. He said it would be less of a burden on him if he knew that there was someone near to you at all times before the ceremony."

"And he chose one of the Holy Knights to do that?" she said, impressed at her father's influence.

"I can't see why not, he has the right to do so." He bowed his head low to Lucy and said, "Being given this job is a great honor. Do know that." A small smile came to Lucy's lips when she saw him bow. When she first saw him, she didn't think of him as the respectful and honored type. She thought of him as rowdy and wild, then again, he was a member of the Holy Knights.

"Tell me, how did you manage to slip into the ranks? If I remember right, it would take a member of the army almost ten years of training before being allowed into the Holy Knights. Your strength must be unbelievable then if you were admitted almost instantly."

"It is," he opened his palm and a shining light came out. Lucy's eyes widened both in surprise and in awe as she watched his palm glow. "Milady, you're not the only one here with powers though we are a bit small when it comes to numbers –very little. Ah, have you seen Lector?" he laughed as she shook her head.

"Lector!" he called behind her, "Come here." Curious, Lucy turned around to see this 'cat' and true enough to her nature, she screamed in horror when she saw a cat with wings fly towards her. She shot up from her seat and staggered backwards, only to fall back to the ground again.

"What in Earthland's name is that?" she pointed her finger to the red feline that landed by her foot. It was, as Sting has said, his cat.

"Milady," Sting continued, his lips curved into an amused smile as he looked at her, "this is Lector, an Exceed, quite an endangered race too if I may add" Lector, the flying cat, raised his paw and greeted her, "Hey."

Another scream escaped her mouth as Lucy pushed herself backward, her manners be damned. That cat just talked, and to her no less. Her mind began to swirl as she thought of the possibility of a feline being capable of speech. She turned to Sting and frowned when she saw him on the verge of laughing.

"May I ask what you find so amusing about this situation?" she raised her brow at him. Sting didn't answer and just laughed, when he finally found his voice, he coughed and answered, "Forgive me but it is you."

"And may I ask why?"

"Should I answer that? I might be banned from ever seeing you again," Sting joked, he grabbed Lector by his tail and pulled him down with him as he plopped down to the ground next to Lucy. He glanced to her side and noted the uneasiness in her form, she was obviously affected by her conversation with the king yesterday and she didn't even bother in hiding it. He wasn't present that time, that and it was a private talk, but he knew the basics.

"Aquarius," he said, catching her attention, "that's the first sun right? That's two weeks from now…" he trailed off and waited for her reply. When she didn't, he took this as a sign to continue, "The guardian of water. Each sun represents a guardian from the Zodiac that the Pergrandians believed to bring luck and fortune. The second sun Taurus for example, he 's an ox so of course he would be the guardian of labor. There are many more but since it's you that I'm speaking to, I believe you know more than I do."

"I believe I do too." she teased, "You know less than I do."

"I think we've already established that fact, Milady."

Nodding silently at his rather un-humorous attempt for revenge, Lucy stood up and dusted the grass that stuck to her clothes. "Now that that is over, I would like to left alone." she curtsied at him and began to walk but stopped when Lector stopped by her face.

"Mother of Earthland," she gasped in surprise, "Please stop that, I almost had a heart attack." the blonde stepped back, her right hand clenched over her chest. Lector only grinned as he flew back to his owner and landed on his head. Sting stretched his arm above him and patted his cat on the head; all this he did while wearing a smirk on his face.

"I'm afraid I can't let you go alone. Have you forgotten my words a while ago? Your father asked me to _take care of_ _you_." he let out a laugh as he came to her side, "So, shall we be going then?" he offered his hand for her to take but let it fall to his side when Lucy began to walk. "Suit yourself then, many of the women here would've already jumped at me if given the chance." He frowned when heard her laugh.

"Whatever," she rolled her eyes.

Sting followed her and at the same time watched her from afar. He would have to be careful around her from now on; Lucy's personality was something people always took lightly but he knew more than that. A woman of her caliber only came once every generation and given her powers, it would be rather unfortunate to be on its receiving side. It was a great honor on his part to be given this task. True, the kingdom has assigned them to ranks higher than they had expected, granted that they place their loyalty on them, but it confused him how easily they gave in to their wishes. Were they this desperate on winning the war? They already had the winning piece in their hands yet why do they seem to be on edge as if there was still a possibility of them losing? He wasn't going to wait to find out.

Fastening his pace so he could catch Lucy, Sting grabbed her sleeves, halting her. Lucy turned around and glared at him before asking, "What is it now, Sting?" she grabbed his hand and slowly pulled it away from her sleeves. "I'm tired and I would like to believe that you are too." a tired sigh escaped her lips.

"Forgive me Milady, but I wish to take you someplace else if you'd let me." he pulled her by her sleeves again and dragged her to the fountain in the middle of the courtyard. She pushed her down to sit on the ledge and knelt before her, "I feel that you do not truly trust me. You don't need to say it, I could feel your distrust a mile away." he sighed, "Sabertooth is a mercenary guild, yes, but we commit ourselves to our clients once given the task. Now, my job is to stand by your side and take care of you. Your father may have been the one to give me this but since you are the subject of my job, I am committing myself to serve you until further notice."

Lucy's face was nowhere near happy. Has she let her guard down? Lector truly did surprise her but she was sure that she hasn't slipped anything that concerned her distrust to the man. She was hoping that she could just brush him aside every time he's near –it was just until the first sun right? But now, as he knelt before her, she realized that maybe he wasn't the kind of man she'd taken him for. As honorable as he may be, there's still more to him that she wanted to know –humans like them do have facades that hide the truth of their being.

"Very well then," she said, "I'd trust you the moment you stand up."

She'd lie first.

Trusting people has never been her forte, especially when she grew up as a weapon.


End file.
